In an aviation turbine engine of the two-spool bypass type, the flow channels for the core stream and for the bypass stream are split downstream from the fan by a splitter nose. Within the core stream, at the inlet to the low pressure compressor (also known as a “booster”), there is a set of stationary inlet guide vanes (IGVs).
During certain stages of flight, and on the ground, the turbine engine may encounter icing atmospheric conditions, in particular when ambient temperature is sufficiently low and in the presence of high humidity. Under such conditions, ice can form on the splitter nose and on the IGVs. When this phenomenon occurs, it can lead to the core stream flow channel being partially or completely obstructed, and to detached blocks of ice being ingested in the core stream. Obstruction in the core stream flow channel leads to the combustion chamber receiving too little air, which can then cause the engine to shut down or to fail to accelerate. In the event of blocks of ice becoming detached, they can damage the compressor situated downstream, and can likewise lead to the combustion chamber shutting down.
In order to avoid ice forming on the splitter nose, known techniques consist in taking hot air from the core stream flow channel at a compressor and injecting it into the inside of the splitter nose. The hot air injected into the splitter nose can then travel along the nose to holes or grooves that are configured to inject the hot air into the core stream flow channel which can also de-ice the IGVs.
The flow rate of hot air needed to de-ice the splitter nose is considerable. Taking off hot air in this way can reduce the performance and the operability of the engine. It would therefore be desirable to be able to increase the effectiveness of the de-icing of the splitter nose without correspondingly increasing the amount of hot air that is taken from a pressurized portion of the engine.